Susie confronts Molly
For the first of many times, Harper family ally Susannah Lucas tells off the wicked Molly Wainwright. Announcer: Special guest from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas and Lane Davies as Jack Martin. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Anyssa was told by Sheila that Martin Crewes had a connection to Molly Wainwright. This was enough for her, Dylan, Alex, her best friend, Susannah and her boss, Jack Martin to come to Harpers Falls. The Harper Industries lear jet landed in Boston, at Logan airport, which has a landing strip for the Harpers personal use. The limo was waiting and the passengers on the lear jet went into the limo. Jack Martin and Susannah Lucas had never been to Harpers Falls before, and were not sure what to make of it. They were called into the mix as it was discovered that Molly Wainwright, the mortal enemy of Anyssa's sister, Sheila Watkins, was behind all the connivance that occurred in Chicago. Martin Crewes, a disgraced attorney who had been stopped by both Anyssa and Susie, and had been blackballed as an attorney by Susie's father, Sam Lucas, was revealed to have been a paid flunky of Molly. Susannah had come to town for her friend, Anyssa, and she was going to demolish Molly, she hoped. Jack and Susannah got a room at the Harper House Hotel, and they were settled in. The next morning, they would be confronting Molly for her crimes against Anyssa. "Nick called me while I was getting things unpacked," Jack said. "Something wrong?" Susannah asked. "Yeah, Donna Morgan stopped in and told him that she married Clarke Freeman," Jack said sadly. "Oh no!" Susannah said, "I bet he is hurting and hurting badly! No wonder something was up when we got there. Giovanni said something about her and Annabella not rooming together too. Did they say where she and Clarke got married?" "Yeah, it was kind of a domino effect, I'll stop and talk to him when we get back," Jack said, "I can do that. They got married in Point Clair." "Point Clair?!" Susannah winced, "That is where the Saxtons are from. What a bitter blow to Nick, definitely. But first things first, I will call Anyssa and get in touch with her to arrange for us to confront Molly!" Jack grinned, "That is what I like about you, Susie," he said, "and no wonder you are my best lawyer." Susannah smiled, "Oh, you," she said, "I'll contact Anyssa, and arrange things." Meanwhile, Molly showed up at Sheila Watkins' house. "What the hell do YOU want?" Sheila snapped furiously, "You are breaking the restraining order against you!" "Restraint orders mean nothing to me," Molly cackled, "I have come to torment you, as is my happy custom, dear stepdaugther!" Sheila slammed the door in Molly's face, but Molly opened the door. "You will listen to me!" she screamed, "I want you to realize that I didn't cheat! I am a honors graduate of Harper Academy, the woman of the year!" Sheila let out a gusty sigh, "You are still on that same batch of BS, aren't you, lady?" she said, her patience wearing thin, "You quit bothering me!" Molly laughed, "No!" she said, "I will torment you until I drive you crazy!" Sheila couldn't stand it anymore, she walked outside. Molly followed her, taunting her every step of the way. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" she screamed, "I have plenty to say!" "Nothing you say interests me in the least! Now I am telling you for the last time, You get off my property!" Sheila said acidly, "For if you don't, I will call the police!" "Make me!" Molly taunted, "Make me get off this property, if I had my way, it would be all mine!" That made Sheila completely lose her temper. She and Molly got into yet ANOTHER catfight. "You never learn, do you, you miserable, wretched no-account slut?!" Sheila exploded, as she and Molly fought on the ground, "I will wipe the ground with you!" "I will defeat you," Molly screamed, "I will be the toast of the town!" "No you won't!" Sheila raged, "You are an insane piece of trash! You've been defeated many times before, and I will defeat you once again, and I will keep on defeating you until you are no longer a threat to me!" "Get off this property, Wainwright," shouted Allen Watkins, "right now, or I will call the police!" "No!" Molly screamed, "not until Sheila apologizes to dear sweet wonderful me!" "You attacked her," Allen yelled, "I saw you attack her, there are more than enough witnesses to it, so she shouldn't have to apologize to you! She has nothing to apologize to you for, if anyone, it would be YOU who should apologize to Sheila, for all the things you have done to her!" Molly ran off, "I'll get you yet, Watkins!" she threatened, "I will get you and I will win, and I will destroy you!" "Get out of here, Wainwright," Allen yelled, "before I have you strung up!" Molly ran, laughing like a brat. "You'll never defeat me! Nobody defeats Molly Wainwright!" She ran out laughing like a banshee. Allen looked at Sheila. "What happened, honey?" "That brazen slut walked on the grounds, as bold as you please," Sheila said, wearily. "Then you saw the rest, she taunted me, then we got into another fight! She loves to drive me crazy!" "We're going to upgrade security," Allen said, "I'll take care of it. Meanwhile, you get some rest." Sheila took her husband's advice and went to her room to rest. Meanwhile, Molly laughed as she got into the white car that she had stolen from a used car lot. "Hahahaha!" she cackled, "I made her to be a fool!" What Molly failed to realize was that she had two people watching her. Jack and Susannah! Susannah looked at the maniacally laughing woman, "Jack, she is worse than even Anyssa told me she was," she said to her boss, "I think I am going to have a hard time against her." "You'll be fine, Susannah," Jack said supportively, "you've handled George Cleypool with ease. If you can handle him, then you can surely handle this whack job." "You gave up your date with Eleanor to come here," Susannah said, "then I will not fail you." "That's the spirit, Susie," Jack grinned, "now, let's stop that schemer!" Susannah and Jack trailed Molly's stolen car to where she had stolen it. Then Molly smirked, and walked down Tremont Street, close to Scituate. Susannah pulled her aside into an empty office building, which was still open. "Get your filthy hands off of my regal person!" Molly screamed. "Not until you answer some questions," Susannah said nastily. She shoved her into a chair, as the office was owned by the Harpers, and was opened for that purpose. "Who are you to tell Molly Wainwright what to do?!" she said snobbshly. "Someone who wants to see you put away for your crimes and for justice to be done! I am Susannah Lucas," she said harshly, "I am the best friend of Anyssa Harper, and I am telling you that you have some things to answer for, lady!" "You will call me by my proper name, or better still, the greatest woman in the world!" Molly sniffed. "You treat me with respect!" "I will call you whatever I wish," Susannah said, "and in my mind, Anyssa and Sheila were right about you! You are a loser!" "I am not a loser!" Molly screamed, "why can't any of you see that?! I am a high honors graduate from Harper Academy; I was voted woman of the year all four years I was in attendance there; I was Valedictorian; I am one of the most gracious women in all of America! There is so much to love about me!" "My God," Susannah said, disgust evident in her voice, "Sheila was right about you! You ARE one demented and twisted woman!" She got ready to belt Susannah, but she tripped her tormentor with ease. "That was one huge mistake," Susannah shot at her, furious. "You damned crook," Molly screamed, "you ambushed a decent member of society, me!" "She did not!" Anyssa yelled, coming around the corner and into the office, defending her friend hotly, "You attacked her!" "Liar!" Molly screamed, "She attacked me! Nobody takes me seriously!" Molly lied easily, knowing full well that she was the one who wanted to attack Susannah. "No, you almost took a swing at my best friend," Anyssa snapped at her, "and I will NOT allow you to do that! And another thing, you wail that nobody takes you seriously, why do you think that nobody takes you seriously, because you are nothing! Nothing you say is worth taking seriously!" "Now, that we have rendered your credibility as that of absolutely nothing, you WILL answer my questions," Susannah said coldly to Molly, "Sheila Watkins told me that you were the one who hired Martin Crewes who sits in jail right now in Chicago, to torpedo Anyssa's mother's mansion sale! Do you dare deny it?!" Molly's face darkened, "That damned Crewes! He failed me! His life is forfeit!" Her rants were enough proof for Susannah. "Your own words betrayed you, and that is all I needed to hear," she snapped, "you were the mastermind behind this! Fortunately, for everyone, your scheme failed miserably!" "What?! What?!" Molly howled, "No plan of mine fails!" "It has!" Susannah smiled an icy smile, "I helped Anyssa sell her house, for a good price too!" Molly stomped the ground, screaming. "You bitch!" she raged at Anyssa, "I would have gotten away with land theft, had it not been for my flunky getting arrested! Prepare to die!" Anyssa rolled her eyes, "Do you realize how sick to death we are of your rants and your screaming, 'Prepare to die!'?" she said disgustedly, "It gets so old!" "Shut up!" she screamed, "SHUT UP! PREPARE TO DIE!" The cops came along soon after that, and arrested Molly for trespassing on the Watkins estate. She swore and screamed. "I'll get even with you, Lucas!" she vowed furiously, "NOBODY makes a fool out of Molly Wainwright, not even a high stuck on herself lawyer like you!" She struggled as the cops hauled her to the car, "Get your hands off of me! I am Molly Wainwright! I am better than all of you! You will pay through the nose for this, Lucas! I TOO have friends in high places! Namely George Cleypool! He'll fix your clock for this!" However, this was yet ANOTHER delusional lie of Molly's, as a discreet call to Cleypool, placed by Joanne, Jack and Susannah's co-worker, revealed that he had never met Molly Wainwright, and if he had, he would not have much liked her at all! He may have had an ax to grind against Jack and Susannah, but he had ethics enough that he would NOT even associate with someone of the caliber of Molly Wainwright! "Worry not, Joanne," Cleypool stated, "I may not much like Jack Martin or Susannah Lucas, but not even I would work with someone who has no credibility as Molly Wainwright. She is a total fool!" Back in Harpers Falls, Susannah felt out of breath,"Thanks for the help, Nyssa," she said grateful for her friend's timely assistance, "She is indeed delusional! You and Sheila were right about her. She is a crackpot!" "My pleasure, Susie, you've done the same for me," she said. "Hey, why don't we go to see the falls? This way you can see them, and enjoy what they are." "Sure," Susannah said. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Jack," she grinned. "Take care, gals," Jack smiled, "I'll be in the room, and we'll be leaving in a few hours. I'm going to call Nick back and talk to him about what happened with him and Donna. From what I know, he needs someone to talk to." The two gals went to the falls, which wasn't far from the area of Scituate and Tremont where Susannah confronted Molly. "The falls are very beautiful," Susannah said softly, "I have never seen such lovely falls; and the autumn here, is without compare! I loved seeing all the autumn colors." "Yeah, they are a gorgeous color," Anyssa said, "I've thrived here. Which I never thought I would, especially after leaving Oklahoma City and then Chicago." "I can see you have, and don't forget, that you do have people in Somerset who care about you too," Susannah said, "and speaking OF Somerset, I should get back there, Nyssa. Jack will be wondering what happened to me, and we have a lot of work waiting for us there." "I know," Anyssa said, "you and Jack have things to take care of in Somerset, all that business with the buildings, and all. You do as you see fit." "I'll call you as soon as I get back to Somerset," Susannah promised, "and Jack and I have that food from Giovanni's. We dropped it off at the mansion, and that is for you. I really had a blast here." "I am glad, Susie," Nyssa said, hugging her friend, "I'll e-mail you with all the news." "I also gave Mom and Dad your cell number," Susannah said, "so they can keep in touch with you too. Patrick sends his regards, and I gave him your e-mail address, also." "Thank you, Susie," she said. Minutes later, Jack and Susannah went back to Somerset; and Anyssa went back to Harpers Falls. Fortunately, things worked out well. What will happen next? *Now that Susannah and Jack have returned to their hometown, what will a situation there, involving a teenage girl, have ramifications for Anyssa, or more specifically her family? *Molly and Sheila will have at it once again, but over what? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes